fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Getting Prepared
(AT THE SUBURBS IN SUNYSHORE CITY) (the Chris plane is still flying) Mac: (grooming his Pikachu with a metal brush) So, where exactly are we going? Chris: For the last time, a luxury resort. Lindsay: Is it the mall? Chris: For the last time, no. Kari: I know I read his mind. Lindsay: Do I read minds too? Fidget: (about Lindsay) I find it scandalous that she doesn't even know how to pay the bills. The number to the right of the period is the number of cents, not to put on an extra zero or two. (plane lands at destination and everyone that is competing next season gets off and it is Foster's) Bloo: The resort is Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends? Sonic: What's new to me seems interesting. Volkner: (comes over) Tails? I thought you were……………….. Tails: Everyone keeps thinking the same thing. Volkner: That's not real important, (to Mac) son, what you did out there is very brave on how you decided to add on to your winnings, even though it didn't turn out so well. (to Chris) How long will they be here? Chris: Fourteen days. Cosmo: Two weeks, you could've said that. Chris: I just wanted to be more approximate Cosmo. (Chef, Beauty, Robin, and Frankie get off the plane too) I left Frankie, Chef, Beauty, and Robin to watch over you guys. Peace. (the Chris plane starts to fly again) (everyone including Volkner goes to the front door and Mac rings the doorbell) Mr. Herriman: (opens the door) Hello there Master Mac. And I see you brought friends along. Volkner: I have to get going, many gym battles from challengers await me. (leaves for the gym) Gwen's Arbok: Thisssssssssssssssssssss doessssssssssssssss ssssssssssssseem to look okay. (Coco is sitting on the porch playing the harmonica) Gwen: Wait, Coco wasn't in water when the shark ate the case. Why is she here? Mr. Herriman: (sighs) Maybe secrets aren't always forever. She persuaded us that she should come back. We forced her that staying with you guys for two weeks is the next best thing. Goo: Hey Herriman. Mr. Herriman: Oh sorry, it was long time no see Miss Goo. Mac: (thinks about something) Gwen: There a problem? Mac: You know. Ben: Is it J related? Beth: I know it was rough what she was going to do to you, but everyone that was with share your pain. Except for Mandy, who is stating her as a rival. Kari: Sorry, not to bring up any bad memories, but who is J? Mac: She is this psychopathic Pokemon hunter that steals Pokemon by turning them into stone and sells them for her own purposes. Leshawna: She even turned me into stone! Harold: That savage low life poaching ruffian. Mac: But we should get back to our stay here. Mr. Herriman: We should inform you to Masters Mac, Blooregard, Eduardo, Wilt, and Miss Coco get to sleep in the room they always sleep with Master Mac as an exception. As for the rest of you, you will sleep in the basement. Ben: I can deal with that. Eduardo: (cries) Wilt: Sorry Ben, but I don't think Eduardo enjoys the idea. Kari: (along with Cream, holds on to Ben's left wrist much to his annoyance) Don't make him go Humongousaur, or Diamondhead, or Ghostfreak, or Way Big, or Swampfire. Mr. Herriman: All right Misses Cream and Kari, you can sleep with Eduardo too! Heather: What? Ben: I wasn't going to do anything like that. Mr. Herriman: Well we do room for one more bunk bed. Lindsay: I want to sleep there too. Mr. Herriman: Nice try Miss Lindsay. Heather: They get to sleep in a semi-luxury room while the rest of us get the basement? Gwen: (whispers to Trent) Hello Mr. Anti-Fun. Mr. Herriman: Now, before we get settled, I have a few rules. Ben: (gets out sketch pad and pen so he knows what not to do) Mr. Herriman: First off, no skateboarding. Izzy: (rides down the rail on her skateboard and later slams into the wall) Mr. Herriman: Unless you do it at the Foster's skate park. Second, (see Ben's sketch pad) no drawing anywhere. Ben: (shows what he wrote) I was just taking notes. Kari: Ohhhhhhhh, is our drawings going to destroy the world? Mr. Herriman: No, I just don't think it is necessary to use your imagination too soon and accidently create an imaginary friend. (turns around and is about to explain the third rule) Kari: (sticks out her three tongues) Lindsay: (faints at the sight of tongues but luckily, Guido and Skunk manage to catch her and then she wakes up later) My life just flashed in front of my eyes. Mr. Herriman: Rule number three, only six one once meals a day. Owen: (messily goes through the refrigerator) Mr. Herriman: Master Owen! Clean this up! Owen: (minding his own business) This place has everything. (starts to go through the turkey) Duncan: Listen, I don't play by the rules. Mr. Herriman: Huh? Duncan: That's right. Don't expect me to follow all those stupid rues. Owen: (talking with mouth) What did you about the food funny bunny? (farts) Heather: You are such a slob. Olivia: Is there a rule about making out? (points her thumb at Geoff and Bridgette sitting in a tree kissing) Mr. Herriman: Actually, no there isn't. Olivia: Well, me and my father thought it was retarded. Mr. Herriman: Rule number four, none of you will get adopted. Even the forty-seven of you that are not imaginary friends. Chomper: Petrie has an imaginary friend that isn't real. Izzy: I have that isn't real either. Kari: I had one that isn't real either, but it just didn't work out. Dexter: So what did you do with it? Kari: I gave it to my sister Mindee. Mac: Do you think it became real? Kari: I don't know. Beauty: (freaking out) WHO KNEW THAT THERE MANY NON-REAL IMAGINARY FRIENDS! Gwen: (pulls out a Pokeball and Grovyle comes out of it when it opens) Gwen's Grovyle: This place does seem to need some repair. (a roof tile falls off and hits Izzy) Ben: Are you alright? Izzy: Ben, I'm invulnerable. Nothing can hurt Izzy. Cream: Hey, what's that? Izzy: (turns around) What's what? Cream: (flicks Izzy's nose) Izzy: Owwww, that hurt. Cream: Point taken. Mr. Herriman: Well, I hope you do hope you enjoy your stay. Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction